It has been essential that an inkjet printer should be equipped with a cleaner which cleans the nozzle surface of a print head for maintaining a good print quality. As a conventional cleaner, as described in Registered Utility Model Publication No. 2543863, there has been a cleaner which wipes a nozzle surface by a plurality of wiper blades placed over a belt.
Patent Literature 1: Registered Utility Model Publication No. 2543863